Remember who you are
by TheLadyTsubasax
Summary: He was a soldier, a wounded soldier with nothing to fight for anymore. He had no reason to live, to fight for. His life, his love, his childhood friend and princess was gone. Only but a battered, fragile petal in his clutch was the only remains of what was the desert princess.


Remember who you are

_Hien_ held in his right hand _he_ stalked silently down the corridors of his master's domain that remained detached to time, his _still_ bloody left hand in a tight fist that made his knuckles white. He felt empty._ So _empty. He had nothing left. Nothing.

He was a soldier, a wounded soldier with nothing to fight for anymore. He had no reason to live, to fight for. His life, his love, his childhood friend and princess was gone. Only but a battered, fragile petal in his clutch was the only remains of what was the desert princess. The clone squeezed the wounded petal in his hand, the heavy weight in his chest consuming him, his eyes still wide.

His right eye ached and pulsed.

No longer did he have the obsession to gain the princess's feathers. A princess no longer existed. _His_ Sakura no longer existed.

_Please save Sakura! I won't let Sakura die!_

The sword in his hand still had _her_ blood stained on the metallic weapon, he recalled the feeling of the sword piercing her flesh with lethal precision as it sunk fatally into her sealing her fate. The way how she fell into his arms as her body dissolved into sakura petals, he did not embrace her nor console the wounded girl, he had merely just watched her with wide dilated eyes. Her pain stricken face had sent a knife to his heart knocking the air out of his lungs. He could not breathe. He could not feel his body, it went rigid and cold. No matter what he would do, he knew that his hands would forevermore be stained with _her_ blood.

_So can I decide when your birthday is? Your birthday will be on the 1st April like mine, that way we can celebrate together!_

Halting in his tracks he brought his bloody fist to fist slowly, carefully in fear that a single harsh movement would cause the fragile petal to wither into dust in his hand. With care, he unclasped his clam of a grip to reveal the pearl, the petal that emitted a now weak glow that continued to die out.

_And even if you don't remember what happened before...you'll always remember me!_

His legs gave way and buckled, he collapsed in a heap onto his knees,_ Hien_ clattered onto the floor beside him left forgotten. The copy released a heart wrenching scream clutching the petal to his chest, his scream haunted the silent corridors. His jaw tightened, his mouth became dry, a large lump grew in his throat. _He_ found it hard to breathe, his right eye began to pulse again. His amber eye burned, it burned to cry but his body would not allow such a pathetic reaction to occur.

_Let's celebrate our birthdays together and make lots of great memories_

_"Hi...Hime..." he rasped in a dry voice._

_About what I was going to say, I'll tell you next time. I'll say it for sure, so just wait._

_"Sakura..."_

Who was he? Where did he come from?

He was a mere orphan boy who walked in the streets of Clow with a bandage found by the archaeologist Fujitaka. But none of this mattered to the desert princess. She with her warm smile accepted the mysterious boy into her life without a complaint, they spent days together in the palace garden, in his adopted father's house; the ruins...

Tips of his copper hair where crisped with dry blood, his black robe with his master's red bat seal on his chest caked with blood. Blood was smudged against his cheek.

The coil in his stomach continued to tighten further till he thought he was going to be sick, he could feel himself breaking down, his body shook violently shattering his body.

The clone was emotionally drained. What was left of his amber eye was now dull and lifeless, the last sparks of fire had been extinguished to ash.

Hearing steps behind him his body rose languidly, drawing the _Hien_ into his firm grasps he sealed the weapon within his body and made his way to where his master lurked. Coldness ate at his body, no longer was the broken boy visible anymore but a cold weapon. Walking into a open room he saw his master's henchmen waiting expectantly beside him, Dr Kyle.

And there...in the centre of the room sat his master in his throne chair with a unconscious girl dressed in a long kimono in his arms that resembled his own Sakura.

"The feather?"

He remained silent knowing well that his master knew the answer to that, his gaze fell to the girl in his arms, she looked_ so_ similar._ So_ similar to...

Fei Wang brushed his knuckles over the princess's face, tucking a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"I have obtained this body, with the dimensions engraved upon it, by reading time, reading places, and by manipulating the lifelines of others..."

He cupped her small face in his large hands, " I have finally obtained it" he mused. "If it hadn't come back to me, everything would have come to naught"

Dr Kyle turned his direction to Fei Wang, "Where is the original Sakura's body?"

Keeping his eyes fixated on the body Fei Wang answered, "After I created this copy, it died"

The doctor released a stifle gasp in surprise.

"But that is what I foresaw, as well. As long as I have this body and the princess' soul, I can obtain the power to transcend space and time, and my wish will be granted."

Stepping out of the shadows a force forced the clone down onto his knees before his master in respect, he bent his head down waiting for his next command that he would fulfil without hesitance.

"Syaoran" came the demon master's low voice.

"Yes, master"

As the demon master gave his puppet his order his predator's instincts came into focus, the need to kill to retrieve the feathers like a virus spread within him. He was a cold blooded killer with no heart and soul. He was the clone that had slaughtered his princess in cold blood.

"_Hane wo torimodosu..._ " the clone replied in a dull, robotic manner, "_ kanarazu..."_

Raising himself purple swirl's of ancient scripture surrounded him that he had inherited from consuming the magician's left eye, his black robe violently flapped against the harsh wind as he summoned his _Hien_. With a satisfied nod the demon master created vortex. Casting a final look at the princess in his master's arms his mismatched eyes narrowed and _Syaoran_ stepped into the portal silently.

Then somewhere in the distance a female voice cried, "Remember who you are"


End file.
